Gallery of Yu-Gi-Oh! anime cards (Battle City)
This is a gallery of cards from the Battle City arc of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' anime. Cards are listed here, ordered first by card type and then in order of appearance. Normal Monsters CelticGuardian-EN-Anime-DM.png Celtic Guardian Mechanicalchaser-JP-Anime-DM-NC.png Mechanicalchaser GroundAttackerBugroth-JP-Anime-DM.png Ground Attacker Bugroth SilverFang-JP-Anime-DM.png Silver Fang MegasonicEye-JP-Anime-DM.png Megasonic Eye GiantSoldierofStone-EN-Anime-DM.png Giant Soldier of Stone CurseofDragon-EN-Anime-DM.png Curse of Dragon GaiaTheFierceKnight-EN-Anime-DM.png Gaia The Fierce Knight SummonedSkull-EN-Anime-DM.png Summoned Skull KoumoriDragon-JP-Anime-DM.png Koumori Dragon Seiyaryu-JP-Anime-DM.png Seiyaryu MysticalElf-JP-Anime-DM.png Mystical Elf DarkMagician-EN-Anime-DM.png Dark Magician DarkMagicianArkana-EN-Anime-DM.png Dark Magician (Arkana version) FlyingKamakiri2-JP-Anime-DM.png Flying Kamakiri #2 SonicMaid-EN-Anime-DM.png Sonic Maid WaterOmotics-EN-Anime-DM.png Water Omotics SpiritoftheHarp-JP-Anime-DM.png Spirit of the Harp LadyofFaith-JP-Anime-DM.png Lady of Faith BattleOx-JP-Anime-DM.png Battle Ox HitotsuMeGiant-EN-Anime-DM.png Hitotsu-Me Giant AquaMadoor-JP-Anime-DM-NC.png Aqua Madoor BlueEyesWhiteDragon-EN-Anime-DM.png Blue-Eyes White Dragon RedEyesBDragon-EN-Anime-DM.png Red-Eyes Black Dragon AlligatorsSword-EN-Anime-DM.png Alligator's Sword ThreeHeadedGeedo-JP-Anime-DM-NC.png Three-Headed Geedo DeathHand-JP-Anime-DM-NC.png Death Hand LeftArmoftheForbiddenOne-EN-Anime-DM.png Left Arm of the Forbidden One LeftLegoftheForbiddenOne-EN-Anime-DM.png Left Leg of the Forbidden One RightArmoftheForbiddenOne-EN-Anime-DM.png Right Arm of the Forbidden One RightLegoftheForbiddenOne-EN-Anime-DM.png Right Leg of the Forbidden One SerpentNightDragon-EN-Anime-DM-NC.png Serpent Night Dragon FirewingPegasus-JP-Anime-DM.png Firewing Pegasus BetaTheMagnetWarrior-JP-Anime-DM.png Beta The Magnet Warrior GearGolemtheMovingFortress-JP-Anime-DM.png Gear Golem the Moving Fortress StoneStatueoftheAztecs-EN-Anime-DM.png Stone Statue of the Aztecs GazelletheKingofMythicalBeasts-EN-Anime-DM.png Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts AlphaTheMagnetWarrior-JP-Anime-DM.png Alpha The Magnet Warrior SwordsmanofLandstar-JP-Anime-DM.png Swordsman of Landstar BattleWarrior-EN-Anime-DM.png Battle Warrior GiltiatheDKnight-EN-Anime-DM.png Giltia the D. Knight FlameSwordsman-EN-Anime-DM.png Flame Swordsman CyberRaider-EN-Anime-DM.png Cyber Raider BabyDragon-EN-Anime-DM.png Baby Dragon DollofDemise-EN-Anime-DM-2.jpg Doll of Demise LegiontheFiendJester-EN-Anime-DM.png Legion the Fiend Jester BeaverWarrior-EN-Anime-DM.jpg Beaver Warrior TwinHeadedFireDragon-JP-Anime-DM.png Twin-Headed Fire Dragon Gokibore-JP-Anime-DM.png Gokibore LarvaeMoth-JP-Anime-DM.png Larvae Moth LittleWinguard-JP-Anime-DM.png Tiny Guardian InsectSoldiersoftheSky-JP-Anime-DM.png Insect Soldiers of the Sky SoldierAnt-JP-Anime-DM.png Soldier Ant HumanoidSlime-EN-Anime-DM-NC.jpg Humanoid Slime WormDrake-EN-Anime-DM-Mistake.png Worm Drake Hyozanryu-JP-Anime-DM.png Hyozanryu FlyingFish-JP-Anime-DM.png Flying Fish Garoozis-JP-Anime-DM.png Garoozis AmphibianBeast-JP-Anime-DM-NC.png Amphibian Beast Jellyfish-JP-Anime-DM.png Jellyfish GreatWhiteShark-JP-Anime-DM-NC.png Great White ShiningAbyss-JP-Anime-DM.png Shining Abyss SaggitheDarkClown-EN-Anime-DM.png Saggi the Dark Clown VorseRaider-JP-Anime-DM.png Vorse Raider GrandTikiElder-JP-Anime-DM.png Grand Tiki Elder MelchidtheFourFaceBeast-EN-Anime-DM-NC.jpg Melchid the Four-Face Beast RogueDoll-JP-Anime-DM.png Rogue Doll GammaTheMagnetWarrior-JP-Anime-DM.png Gamma The Magnet Warrior HeadlessKnight-EN-Anime-DM.png Headless Knight TheSnakeHair-JP-Anime-DM.png The Snake Hair TheEarlofDemise-JP-Anime-DM.png The Earl of Demise DragonZombie-EN-Anime-DM-NC.png Dragon Zombie ArmoredZombie-JP-Anime-DM.png Armored Zombie HarpieLady-EN-Anime-DM.png Harpie Lady AmazonessSwordsWoman-EN-Anime-Mistake.jpg Amazon Swords Woman NinjaSoldierKatana-JP-Anime-DM-NC.png Ninja Soldier Katana KunoichiAyametheNinjaGirl-JP-Anime-DM.png Kunoichi Ayame the Ninja Girl ThePortraitsSecret-JP-Anime-DM.png The Portrait's Secret TheGrossGhostofFledDreams-JP-Anime-DM.png The Gross Ghost of Fled Dreams EarthboundSpirit-EN-Anime-DM-NC.png Earthbound Spirit SoulsoftheForgotten-JP-Anime-DM.png Souls of the Forgotten DunamesDarkWitch-JP-Anime-DM.png Dunames Dark Witch AmazonessFighter-EN-Anime-DM.png Amazon Fighter Keldo-JP-Anime-DM.png Keldo Mudora-JP-Anime-DM.png Mudora Zolga-JP-Anime-DM.png Zolga DesFeralImp-JP-Anime-DM.png Dark Gremlin Kelbek-JP-Anime-DM.png Kelbek GadgetSoldier-JP-Anime-DM.png Gadget Soldier GoblinZombie-EN-Anime-DM.png Goblin Zombie Drillago-EN-Anime-DM.png Drillago Gernia-EN-Anime-DM.jpg Gernia |widths=175px}} Effect Monsters CyberJar-JP-Anime-DM.png Cyber Jar MachineKing-JP-Anime-DM.png Machine King Kiseitai-JP-Anime-DM.png Kiseitai WitchoftheBlackForest-JP-Anime-DM.png Witch of the Black Forest MahaVailo-JP-Anime-DM.png Maha Vailo DarkZebra-EN-Anime-DM.png Dark Zebra BoarSoldier-JP-Anime-DM.png Boar Soldier WallofIllusion-JP-Anime-DM.png Wall of Illusion DragonSeeker-JP-Anime-DM.png Dragon Seeker LordofD-JP-Anime-DM.png Lord of D. DDWarrior-JP-Anime-DM.png D.D. Warrior PantherWarrior-EN-Anime-DM.png Panther Warrior HannibalNecromancer-JP-Anime-DM.png Hannibal Necromancer ExodiatheForbiddenOne-EN-Anime-DM.png Exodia the Forbidden One Berfomet-EN-Anime-DM.png Berfomet Jinzo-EN-Anime-DM.png Jinzo TheFiendMegacyber-EN-Anime-DM.png The Fiend Megacyber ReflectBounder-EN-Anime-DM.png Reflect Bounder MysticTomato-JP-Anime-DM.png Mystic Tomato Kuriboh-JP-Anime-DM.png Kuriboh MotherGrizzly-JP-Anime-DM-NC.png Mother Grizzly BigShieldGardna-JP-Anime-DM.png Big Shield Gardna DarkMagicianGirl-EN-Anime-DM.png Dark Magician Girl FlyingKamakiri1-JP-Anime-DM.png Flying Kamakiri #1 SkullMarkLadybug-JP-Anime-DM.png Skull-Mark Ladybug PinchHopper-JP-Anime-DM.png Pinch Hopper CocoonofEvolution-JP-Anime-DM.png Cocoon of Evolution ParasiteParacide-JP-Anime-DM.png Parasite Paracide Leghul-JP-Anime-DM.png Leghul GateGuardian-JP-Anime-DM.png Gate Guardian InsectQueen-EN-Anime-DM.png Insect Queen CockroachKnight-EN-Anime-Mistake.jpg Cockroach Knight GearfriedtheIronKnight-EN-Anime-DM.png Gearfried the Iron Knight BusterBlader-JP-Anime-DM.png Buster Blader RevivalJam-EN-Anime-DM.png Revival Jam TheLegendaryFisherman-JP-Anime-DM.png The Legendary Fisherman RocketWarrior-EN-Anime-DM.png Rocket Warrior ArchfiendofGilfer-EN-Anime-DM.png Beast of Gilfer MaskedBeastDesGardius-JP-Anime-DM.png Masked Beast Des Gardius ValkyriontheMagnaWarrior-JP-Anime-DM.png Valkyrion the Magna Warrior Swordstalker-JP-Anime-DM.png Swordstalker CrassClown-JP-Anime-DM.png Crass Clown NinjaCommanderIkusa-JP-Anime-DM.png Ninja Commander Ikusa NinjaMasterShogun-JP-Anime-DM.png Ninja Master Shogun NinjaCommandoKabuki-JP-Anime-DM-NC.png Ninja Commando Kabuki CyberHarpieLady-EN-Anime-DM.png Cyber Harpie DarkNecrofear-EN-Anime-DM.png Dark Necrofear Sangan-JP-Anime-DM.png Sangan JowgentheSpiritualist-JP-Anime-DM.png Jowgen the Spiritualist HayabusaKnight-JP-Anime-DM.png Hayabusa Knight MysticalBeastofSerket-JP-Anime-DM.png Mystical Beast Serket TheUnfriendlyAmazon-JP-Anime-DM-NC.png The Unfriendly Amazon MakyuratheDestructor-EN-Anime-DM-NC.png Makyura the Destructor AmazonessChainMaster-EN-Anime-DM.png Amazon Chain Master HoldingArms-EN-Anime-DM-NC.png Holding Arms HoldingLegs-EN-Anime-DM-NC.png Holding Legs SacredStoneofOhjat-JP-Anime-DM-NC.png Sacred Stone of Ojhat KaiserGlider-JP-Anime-DM-2.png Kaiser Glider PuppetMaster-DE-Anime-DM.png Puppet Master DarkRulerHaDes-EN-Anime-DM.png The Dark Ruler |widths=175px}} Egyptian Gods ObelisktheTormentor-EN-Anime-DM-2.png Obelisk the Tormentor THESUNOFGODDRAGON-AE-Anime-DM.png The Winged Dragon of Ra TheWingedDragonofRa-EN-Anime-DM-Hieroglyph.png The Winged Dragon of Ra (Hieratic) SlifertheSkyDragon-EN-Anime-DM.png Slifer the Sky Dragon |widths=175px}} Ritual Monsters ZeratheMant-JP-Anime-DM.png Zera the Mant FortressWhale-JP-Anime-DM.png Fortress Whale TheMaskedBeast-JP-Anime-DM-NC.png The Masked Beast |widths=175px}} Fusion Monsters GaiatheDragonChampion-EN-Anime-DM.png Gaia the Dragon Champion MusicianKing-EN-Anime-Mistake.jpg Musician King BlueEyesUltimateDragon-EN-Anime-DM.png Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon TwinHeadedThunderDragon-JP-Anime-DM.png Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon ChimeratheFlyingMythicalBeast-JP-Anime-DM.png Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast HumanoidWormDrake-EN-Anime-DM-NC.jpg Humanoid Worm Drake AlligatorsSwordDragon-JP-Anime-DM-NC.png Alligator's Sword Dragon GreatMammothofGoldfine-JP-Anime-DM-NC.png Great Mammoth of Goldfine |widths=175px}} Monster Tokens SheepToken-JP-Anime-DM-NC.png Sheep Token InsectMonsterToken-JP-Anime-DM-NC.png Insect Monster Token ArmyAntToken-JP-Anime-DM-NC.png Army Ant Token SlimeToken-EN-Anime-DM-NC.jpg Slime Token |widths=175px}} Spell Cards Polymerization-EN-Anime-DM.png Polymerization MachineConversionFactory-JP-Anime-DM.png Machine Conversion Factory MakiutheMagicalMist-EN-Anime-DM.png Makiu, the Magical Mist GracefulCharity-EN-Anime-DM.png Graceful Charity ZeraRitual-JP-Anime-DM.png Zera Ritual CurseofFiend-JP-Anime-DM.png Curse of Fiend StopDefense-EN-Anime-DM.png Stop Defense MagicalHats-EN-Anime-DM.jpg Magical Hats TributetoTheDoomed-JP-Anime-DM.png Tribute to the Doomed SpellShatteringArrow-EN-Anime-DM.png Living Arrow ChorusofSanctuary-EN-Anime-DM.png Chorus of Sanctuary TheFluteofSummoningDragon-JP-Anime-DM.png The Flute of Summoning Dragon Scapegoat-EN-Anime-DM.png Scapegoat HarpiesFeatherDuster-EN-Anime-DM.png Harpie's Feather Duster CalloftheHaunted-JP-Anime-DM.png Call of the Haunted SwordsofRevealingLight-EN-Anime-DM.png Swords of Revealing Light MonsterReborn-EN-Anime-DM.png Monster Reborn TimeWizard-EN-Anime-DM.png Time Wizard MesmericControl-EN-Anime-DM.png Mesmeric Control GracefulDice-EN-Anime-DM.png Graceful Dice SkullDice-EN-Anime-DM.png Skull Dice Amplifier-EN-Anime-DM.png Amplifier RouletteSpider-JP-Anime-DM.png Roulette Spider Tragedy-JP-Anime-DM.png The Mystical Guillotine BeckontoDarkness-JP-Anime-DM.png Beckon to Darkness CardDestruction-EN-Anime-DM.jpg Card Destruction FullMoon-EN-Anime-DM.jpg Full Moon BrainControl-EN-Anime-DM.png Brain Control ThousandKnives-JP-Anime-DM.png Thousand Knives Cursebreaker-JP-Anime-DM.png Cursebreaker Ectoplasmer-JP-Anime-DM.png Ectoplasmer DarkMagicCurtain-JP-Anime-DM.png Dark Magic Curtain AntiMagicArrows-JP-Anime-DM.png Anti-Magic Arrows ShieldSword-EN-Anime-DM.png Shield & Sword RecklessParasite-JP-Anime-DM.png Reckless Parasite InsectBarrier-EN-Anime-DM.png Insect Barrier EradicatingAerosol-EN-Anime-DM.png Insecticide MultiplicationofAnts-JP-Anime-DM.png Ant Reproduction QuickAttack-EN-Anime-DM.png Quick Attack DeFusion-JP-Anime-DM.png De-Fusion JamBreedingMachine-JP-Anime-DM.png Jam Breeding Machine PotofGreed-EN-Anime-DM.png Pot of Greed NightmaresSteelcage-JP-Anime-DM.png Nightmare's Steelcage InfiniteCards-EN-Anime-DM.png Infinite Cards CardofSafeReturn-EN-Anime-DM.png Card of Safe Return Multiply-EN-Anime-DM.png Multiply FairyBox-EN-Anime-DM.png Fairy Box Umi-JP-Anime-DM.png Umi EnergyDrain-EN-Anime-DM.jpg Energy Drain FortressWhalesOath-JP-Anime-DM.png Fortress Whale's Oath LightningBlade-JP-Anime-DM.png Lightning Blade ReturnoftheDoomed-JP-Anime-DM.png Return of the Doomed GiantTrunade-JP-Anime-DM.png Giant Trunade MaskofBrutality-JP-Anime-DM.png Mask of Brutality MaskedDoll-EN-Anime-DM.png Masked Doll MaskoftheAccursed-JP-Anime-DM.png Mask of the Accursed RingofDefense-JP-Anime-DM.png Ring of Defense SpellTransfer-JP-Anime-DM.png Spell Transfer MaskofDispel-JP-Anime-DM.png Mask of Dispel CurseoftheMaskedBeast-JP-Anime-DM.png Curse of the Masked Beast MaskofImpregnability-JP-Anime-DM.png Mask of Impregnability CardExchange-JP-Anime-DM.png Card Exchange ChosenOne-JP-Anime-DM.png Chosen One TheMaskofRemnants-JP-Anime-DM.png The Mask of Remnants Masquerade-JP-Anime-DM.png Masquerade CrossSacrifice-EN-Anime-DM.png Cross Sacrifice Raigeki-JP-Anime-DM-NC.png Raigeki Hinotama-JP-Anime-DM.png Hinotama MysticBox-EN-Anime-DM.png Mystic Box DeSpell-EN-Anime-DM.png De-Spell Exchange-EN-Anime-DM.png Exchange Attrition-JP-Anime-DM.png Attrition MeteorofDestruction-EN-Anime-DM.jpg Meteor of Destruction TheShallowGrave-EN-Anime-DM.png The Shallow Grave PrematureBurial-EN-Anime-DM.png Premature Burial SpiritualisticMedium-JP-Anime-DM.png Spiritualistic Medium RoseWhip-EN-Anime-DM.png Rose Whip GreatKiteofNinja-JP-Anime-DM.png Great Kite of Ninja ElegantEgotist-EN-Anime-DM.png Elegant Egotist GraveArm-EN-Anime-DM.jpg Grave Arm MagicFormula-JP-Anime-DM.png Magic Formula DarkSanctuary-JP-Anime-DM.png TheDarkDoor-EN-Anime-DM.png The Dark Door SpiritMessageI-EN-Anime-DM.png Spirit Message "I" ExileoftheWicked-JP-Anime-DM.png Exile of the Wicked SpiritMessageN-JP-Anime-DM.png Spirit Message "N" SpiritMessageA-JP-Anime-DM-NC.png Spirit Message "A" Back-Anime-DM.png Spirit Message "L" (mentioned) ChangeofHeart-EN-Anime-DM.png Change of Heart TempleoftheKings-JP-Anime-DM.png Temple of the Kings FoolishBurial-EN-Anime-DM.png Foolish Burial CupofSealedSoul-JP-Anime-DM.png Cup of Sealed Soul SealofSerket-EN-Anime-DM.jpg Seal of Serket Salamandra-EN-Anime.jpg Salamandra RemoveTrap-EN-Anime-DM.png Remove Trap BlackPendant-JP-Anime-DM.png Black Pendant AmazonessSpellcaster-EN-Anime-DM.png Amazon Spellcaster DraggedDownintotheGrave-JP-Anime-DM.png Michizure of Doom SpellReproduction-EN-Anime-DM-2.png Spell Reproduction CestusofDagla-JP-Anime-DM.png Cestus of Dagla Shrink-EN-Anime-DM.png Shrink MagicRemovalVirusCannon-JP-Anime-DM.png Magic Removal Virus Cannon SilentDoom-JP-Anime-DM.png Silent Doom CardofSanctity-EN-Anime-DM.png Card of Sanctity VengefulBogSpirit-JP-Anime-DM.png Vengeful Bog Spirit |widths=175px}} Trap Cards SolemnJudgment-JP-Anime-DM.png Solemn Judgment MirrorForce-EN-Anime-DM.png Mirror Force LightforceSword-EN-Anime-DM.png Lightforce Sword Metalmorph-JP-Anime-DM.png Metalmorph LightofIntervention-EN-Anime-DM.png Light of Intervention TimeSeal-EN-Anime-DM.png Time Seal DustTornado-JP-Anime-DM.png Dust Tornado MindControl-EN-Anime-DM.png Mind Control TrapHoleofSpikes-EN-Anime-DM.png Chasm of Spikes DarkRenewal-EN-Anime-DM.png Dark Renewal MysticalRefpanel-JP-Anime-DM.png Mystical Refpanel NightmaresChains-JP-Anime-DM.png Nightmare's Chains ShadowBalance-JP-Anime-DM.png Shadow Balance MagicalArmShield-EN-Anime-DM.png Magical Arm Shield Graverobber-JP-Anime-DM.png Graverobber SpellbindingCircle-EN-Anime-DM.png Spellbinding Circle JamDefender-EN-Anime-DM.png Jam Defender MagicCylinder-JP-Anime-DM.png Magic Cylinder TorrentialTribute-JP-Anime-DM.png Torrential Tribute TornadoWall-JP-Anime-DM.png Tornado Wall KunaiwithChain-EN-Anime-DM.png Kunai with Chain MaskofRestrict-JP-Anime-DM.png Mask of Restrict RingofDestruction-EN-Anime-DM.png Ring of Destruction CurseTransfer-JP-Anime-DM.png Curse Transfer Shift-JP-Anime-DM.png Shift MaskofWeakness-JP-Anime-DM.png Mask of Weakness SkullInvitation-EN-Anime-DM.png Skull Invitation NinjaSmokeBall-JP-Anime-DM-NC.png Ninja Smoke Ball MirrorWall-EN-Anime-DM.png Mirror Wall DestinyBoard-EN-Anime-DM.png Destiny Board DarkSpiritoftheSilent-JP-Anime-DM.png Dark Spirit of the Silent CollectedPower-JP-Anime-DM.png Collected Power MagicJammer-JP-Anime-DM.png Magic Jammer JudgmentofAnubis-EN-Anime-DM.jpg Judgment of Anubis EmbodimentofApophis-JP-Anime-DM.png Embodiment of Apophis EyeofUjat-JP-Anime-DM.png Eye of Ujat AmazonessArchers-EN-Anime-DM.png Amazon Archers RopeofLife-JP-Anime-DM.png Rope of Life CardofLastWill-EN-Anime-DM.png Card of Last Will ScratchWheel-JP-Anime-DM.png Scratch Wheel DramaticRescue-EN-Anime-DM.jpg Dramatic Rescue GravityBind-JP-Anime-DM.png Gravity Bind ExchangeoftheSpirit-JP-Anime-DM.png Exchange of the Spirit CrushCardVirus-EN-Anime-DM-2.png Crush Card Virus NullandVoid-EN-Anime-DM.jpg Muko BlastHeldbyaTribute-JP-Anime-DM.png Sacrifice's Blast FearfulEarthbound-JP-Anime-DM.png Fearful Earthbound MultipleDestruction-JP-Anime-DM.png Multiple Destruction JoyfulDoom-JP-Anime-DM.png Joyful Doom |widths=175px}} Non-physical HeavyMetalKing-JP-Anime-DM-NC.png Heavy Metal King GreatMoth-JP-Anime-DM.png Great Moth ThousandDragon-JP-Anime-DM-NC.png Thousand Dragon PerfectlyUltimateGreatMoth-JP-Anime-DM-NC.png Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth Ghost of Dark Sanctuary.png Ghost of Dark Sanctuary HarpieLadySisters-JP-Anime-DM.png Harpie Lady Sisters |widths=175px}} Category:Anime card galleries